The present disclosure relates, in general, to vehicle doors and, particularly, to vehicle doors with energy absorption characteristics to absorb affect energy during a side impact collision.
Automotive vehicles are currently designed with energy absorbing structure to absorb impact energy during a vehicle collision to prevent significant intrusion of the vehicle sheet metal into the interior of the passenger cabin.
One such energy absorption device is a polyurethane foam energy absorption pad, shown in FIG. 1, which is mounted on the interior door trim panel at a position in line with a passenger's hip in a vehicle seat. The pad absorbs impact energy during a side impact collision so as to minimize forced contact between the passenger's hip and the vehicle door.